


Not Alone

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team make sure that Danny isn't alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Danny sat alone in the small house, staring at the small Christmas tree. He'd turned down all the invitations to spend Christmas Eve with various members of the team. He'd claimed it was because he was calling his folks and would be talking to them. It was partially true. He had called his parents, and shared in their evening via speaker phone. It made him even more homesick than he had been before. He knew letting Grace go with Rachel was the right thing to. Didn't mean he had to like it.

He just missed her, missed her smiling face, and missed hearing her call him Danno. 

Picking up his last bottle of beer, Danny drained half of it in one go. The doorbell kept him from finishing it off.

Pulling the door open, he saw Steve, Cath, Chin and Kono standing there smiling. As they pushed their way in he saw they carried food, beer and a bag full of presents. "What is going on?"

"Did you really think we were going to let you sit alone on Christmas Eve?" Steve asked as he sat the case of beer down.

"So we brought food," Kono sat setting the bags of take out on the coffee table.

"Christmas movies and music," Cath said as she sat her handful of CDs and Blu-rays next to the TV.

Danny looked to Chin for support, but just saw his friend shrug as he put the presents under the tree, "They did it to me too brah," he said by way of explanation.

Danny sighed, he knew it was useless to argue with them, so since he couldn't fight them he'd decided might as well join them. "What movies did you bring?" he asked grabbing his half finished beer while Kono opened the food.


End file.
